Call Me Crazy
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: Sorting through his life seems to become an event once he hits Starfleet. Will McCoy keep a straight path or will the bends and curves be too much? McCoy Centric.
1. Chapter 1

So I've decided to write a McCoy/Uhura (my fave ST: 2009 pairing). Finally! Hehe I've been undecided cause it was this or a TOS Spock/McCoy. This one pushed forward first. I'm not fully sure where this will go or for how long. And it's my first fanfic in like three or four years. It's my break from the novel I'm working on. And when it comes to this pairing, I must say I am very inspired by TheSouthenScribe & ImAmandaJulius and their McCoy/Uhura stories. I only hope to be a fraction decent as their stories. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

I've pretty much known her as long as I've known Kirk. She did sit across the aisle from me on the recruit shuttle. Though at that time I didn't think anything of her long dark legs or her wonderful angelic voice. Damn divorce had just occurred and I was blinded to most women.  
Of course time and in my case alcohol I eventually came to see. I think the first time I started to notice, we were on campus after the first Kobiyashi Maru, and watching Kirk argue with one of the officials about the test.

"Good God can't he just accept the loss?"

"Jim doesn't believe in no win situations. Guarantee he talks them into letting him do it again."  
"Yeah well I hope he doesn't. He's such an ass once he hits that faux captain chair. Hated being the damn communicator for him." she shook her head as she left.  
"When isn't he an ass?" I said as I watched her off.

And watch her I did. I had to do a double take. I hadn't remembered her legs looking so mouth watering. I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder and I jumped facing the owner of said hand.  
"Damnit Jim!" I complained as he laughed.  
"Nice set of legs on her don't you think?" he smirked as he turned heading to do who knows what or whom. I just shook my head and made my way to the hospital.

* * *

The evening in the hospital went by in a daze. I was finishing up my last paperwork when I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
"Well hello there grumpy." the familiar voice teased.  
I turned around placing one arm over the shorter girls' shoulders.  
"How are ya, Chris." she giggled. She found my southern accent amusing. I ruffled her hair.  
"Damnit McCoy!" she had picked up the cursing from yours truly. "You're lucky my shifts over."  
"Where have you been all shift then? I haven't seen you?"  
"Been in the lab studying the latest strand of andorian shingles."  
"Seriously unnerving stuff that is. You being careful?"  
"Of course I am." she tugged on my hand pulling me towards the locker rooms. "Come on. Let's sign out and go have dinner."  
"Alright alright I'm coming. Jeez."  
I followed the petite blonde to the co-locker room and we changed into civilian clothes.  
"You look quite dashing in that simple get up." she said waving her hands.

I looked down at myself half wondering if she was joking. All I had thrown on was a pair of blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I tugged at the shirt, aggravated that I grabbed one that was slightly too small. Giving up on stretching it out, I glanced at Christine as she dug in her locker for her purse. She had thrown on skinny jeans and a thin low-cut hoodie.

In slight denial to myself, she had helped in her own way to help me open back up to women. Her bright smile and cheerful if not occasionally sarcastic attitude balanced out my own. She was always around when I was down and along with Jim, had helped me get through my depression. That had been an event in and of itself.

I grabbed my backpack and joined her at the door. She grabbed my hand and led the way to the campus cafe. Once inside, we had to fight the crowd of cadets to find a table.

It took a while for anyone to get to us and I was not happy about it. Before I could say a word though, she kicked me in the shin. As I cursed her, she cheerfully ordered our food. She smiled sweetly at me as I glared at her. My anger waved. I leaned forward so I could be overheard.

"So last time we had dinner you totally skipped my question about joining Starfleet." I captured her attention immediately. "I told you why I join. Quid pro Quo, love."

"It's not easy for me to talk about." She sighed looking away, running a hand over her face.

"But it's just me, Chrissie. You can tell me anything." I said softly urging her on.

"I'm looking for someone." She nodded thanks to the waitress as she set down our food and drinks.

"How would joining Starfleet help you find someone?" I asked uncertain.

She leaned her chin on one hand and toyed with her fries with the other.

"My fiancé went on an expedition a couple of years ago then disappeared. I'm hoping to find him or at least find some answers." A couple of tears fell down her cheeks.

Before I realized what I was doing I was around the table and holding her as she cried into my shoulder. Once she steeled herself, blew her nose, and dried her eyes, she looked at me, her eyes still red.

"You're a sweetheart. Why did your wife leave you?"

"That's a good question, Chrissie." I sighed, getting up and returning to my side of the table.

* * *

I led Chrissie back to her dorm room. Sometime during the walk she had taken my hand and I hadn't noticed. When I did realize, I almost pulled my hand away but stopped, finding it comforting. We stopped at her door as she put in her code.

"Thanks for walking my home. You didn't have to." She turned, her cheeks slightly red.

"It would not be gentlemanly of me if I didn't." I smiled at her.

"Oh you charmer." She giggled before wrapping her arms around my waist.

I hugged her back. She moved towards her room, stopping and turning one more time as though she wanted to say something. I lifted my eyebrow in question. Shaking her head she waved as the door whooshed close.

I ran my hand through my hair, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I wandered down the hall, lost in my thoughts, trying to sort out the words and emotions that floated there. Most had just made themselves known this day. I hadn't had to deal with them in a while and I wanted to go drown them, ignoring them again. I set a path towards my room.

I didn't get very far from the women's dorm when my blood began to rush. I blinked rapidly, gulping in air.

"Mmm, McCoy. What a wonder seeing you here." The green beauty said as she strutted towards me.

"Gaila." I said, my voice slightly lower.

"I do hope it was me you were looking for?" She asked, getting close into my personal space.

I lifted my hand and ran it through her red hair.

"Sure, gorgeous." I murmured in her ear as I leaned in soaking in her scent.

In the back of my mind, my self control was screaming for me to stop. But I knew all too well that once she set her sights on you it was difficult. Of course as all my thoughts of the day evaporated and the familiarity settled in, I didn't care.

"You're lying." She whispered, draping her arms over my shoulders.

"Maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?" I grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back, snaking my hand around her waist, jerking her to me.

She let out a moan as I ravaged her neck. I had found that weak spot last time.

An aggravated sigh came from next to us followed by a soft voice.

"Gaila." The voiced dragged out. "You're not bringing that boy toy to our room."

"Uh huh." She managed to get out.

"I will lock you out. If you want in you know the routine."

Gaila just nodded, her hands running through my hair. I never bothered to look up, and Gaila's hands block my line of sight so I never found out who her roommate was.

"Your room…" She panted out.

* * *

"You lucky bastard." Kirk laughed as he entered my room. His eyes followed the Orion girl out the door.

"Oh wiped your chin, Jim." I sniffed, digging through my clothes. "Why are you even here?"

"I want you on the helm." He said, plopping himself down on the bed.

"What?" Came my muffled reply as I slid my shirt over my head.

"I'm going to run the Kobiyashi Maru again. I want you at the helm. Again."

"Seriously? You're insane, you know?" I shook my head, placing my wallet in my jeans.

"Maybe but I will past that test." He jumped up and followed me as I left the room.

We headed to the campus café, I was starving.

"Look I'll do it but I still say it's a waste of time."

"Ah have a little faith in me, man." He laughed. "Well, now that's a table I'd like to sit at."

I began to follow but stopped dead in my tracks as he made a beeline to the table. The table contained three certain women who made my head spin. Uhura sat in the middle of the booth, Gaila seated on her left and Christine on her right.

If it had been any other day, I would have thought nothing of it. But seeing as I lusted for one, and had feelings for the other two and most of that just realized the night before, I found myself awkwardly shuffling towards the table. Kirk slid next to Gaila, immediately setting to task. I shook my head and slid in next to Christine. Before I had time to settle in though, Uhura's cell phone went off and she murmured softly that she needed to be let out.

I watched her disappear around the corner as I seated myself. This time I felt Christine's hand timidly slip into mine. Once more I doubted but remained.

* * *

I sat in the dim lights of the room, classical music pouring softly in the background. I poured the third shot. As I downed it, my computer quietly dinged. I went over to see if it was a last minute assignment. Instead I was greeted by an unknown email address. I opened it up and collapsed, nearly missing my chair.

No matter how much I may want to run from the past, forget about my ex-wife and how she cheated on me, there would always be one very important detail that would bring me back.

_Joanna._

It was a letter from my daughter. She had stopped writing me for awhile. I thought she had finally been fed up with her pathetic excuse for a father. I tipped the bottle straight up, gulping down more than enough. It burned my throat and I coughed. I stared at the screen until it went black. I'm not sure if that was because I passed out or if the computer went into stand by.

I awoke with a reeling headache and a knot on my forehead. I surmised I had fallen forward after passing out in the chair. The banging on the door was the source of why I was awake.

"What?!" I yelled at the door.

"What the hell Bones!?" Jim entered the room, pissed off. "You miss my Kobiyashi Maru because you were drunk again?"

I sat on the floor rubbing my splitting head, trying to hold it together.

"Jim…" I groaned out.

"Don't Jim me. We've discussed this. You know you're not allowed to drink alone." He squatted down to my level.

"I'm sorry Jim. I just couldn't help myself." I murmured.

"Look let's get you cleaned up. You reek of whiskey." He said softly, lifting me up off the ground.

The room spun, everything going fuzzy and black then back to fuzzy. I felt my stomach roll. I lurched forward, taking Jim with me as I dove into the bathroom, spilling my guts into the toilet.

As the world came back into focus, I began to realize Jim had not come alone. The one thing that helped make me realize this was the pinching pain followed by the familiar hiss of the hypo. I looked up to see Christine, holding a hypo, and looking over me worriedly.

"That should help the nausea and the headache."

"Thanks." I rasped out.

"Thanks for the hypo Christine. You go on to lunch and I'll get him cleaned up and be down there shortly."

She nodded and made her way out.

* * *

Okay so this story has a mind of its own. I still intend for a McCoy/Uhura I just think it's going to go in a different direction then I intended. I'm not positive how McCoy centric the story will be ('cause that was original intent) but I'll let you know in the beginning of the chapter if it's not his POV. I will start out T but if I need I will up it so be aware please. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **Call Me Crazy. **Review, Alert, compliment, flame, and/or lurk.


	2. Chapter 2

I placed the last bandage on the young alien's cheek. I stood back, studying the Caitian as she catnapped. It was the first time I got to see a felinoid in person. Her whole body was covered in soft orange-red fur and her red mane fanned about her head.

Her yellow gold eyes shot open, letting out a sound that made me think of a moan crossed with a purr. It startled me and I jumped back slightly.

"Ny..." she murmured.

"M'Ress! M'Ress!" a frantic voice cried.

The quick click of heels made its way to our location. Uhura rounded the corner, breathless and red eyed.

"I just heard what happen! Are you okay?" she spoke quickly as she took M'Ress's hand in both hers.

"I'm okay." she replied softly, a hint of a purr at the back of her accent.

"Those damn xenophobes!" Tears fell from Uhura's eyes. "I swear they'll get what they got coming to them."

M'Ress winced as she shifted trying to get up.

"You should rest, M'Ress, for now. Uhura I'm afraid you can't stay." I said quietly. Uhura looked up at me reluctantly, glaring at me.

"I'm fine Ny, I just need to rest." the felinoid said.

I offer my hand to her, helping her off her knees where she had collapsed when she had reached the room.

"I can give you a full update on her condition while she sleeps."

I lead her out of the room, closing the door behind us. I caught her scent filtering through the air, a sweet natural scent. I took a deep breath holding it, partially to let the scent linger, partially to not breathe any more in. My mind swam, but I fought it, blinking reality back.

"The people who attacked her have been escorted off the Academy campus and can face jail time if M'Ress wants to press charges." My voice grinded out deeper and I coughed as we made it to a nearby waiting room.

"If she doesn't, I will. After all these years of peace, there are still people who want to cause problems." She sat in one of the chairs, running a hand over her face. I grabbed the box of tissues and handed them to her to use.

"It's human nature. Fear is what drives us." I sat beside her. "They broke her left arm, and a few ribs. She managed not to have internal damage. All she'll need is rest."

"When Gaila texted me, I was… Well I was supposed to be with M'Ress." She blew her nose.

"Hey, it's not your fault." I moved in wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

My insides squirmed but I fought it. This was not the time to slip. Before I could fully sort my thoughts and desires, there was a bark and a dog jumped into Uhura's lap.

"Porthos?!" Uhura half laughed as the dog licked her face.

"Sorry Nyota." A deep accented voice chuckled as he picked up the dog.

"Why do you have Admiral Archer's dog, Scotty?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm watching him for the week. Can ye tell me where M'Ress's room is?" He asked.

Uhura looked at me, silently asking if it was okay to take him.

"Go ahead but don't stay too long."

I leaned back in the chair, watching them disappear around the corner. I ran my hand over my face as my mind began to fantasize about that backside that had been the last thing I saw of her. "Ah there you are, Dr. McCoy." Someone interrupted my thoughts.

I did my best to ignore the red in my cheeks, as I eyed the alien doctor from my slouched position. Half hidden behind him was Christine, her eyes tired but her smile was full of warmth. I stood up and straightened my white coat.

"What can I do for you Dr. Phlox?"

"Well, I'm gathering a few students to go over a patient with me. I want you to be one of them." He said as he handed me a clipboard that would give me basics.

"Yes Sir." I replied back.

I stepped into stride beside Christine, studying the fact sheet that had been handed to me. It was a young female Vulcan who had contracted a human virus and had terrible reactions to the medicine that would help stave the virus. She was on some Vulcan antibiotics that had lessened the intensity of the virus but it wasn't really making her any better.

We were soon accompanied by a handful more, one I recognized as Dr. M'Benga who was specializing in Vulcan anatomy and biology. I didn't know him well but he was good at his job. I had a bit of difficulty when it came to other species other than human.

We approached the room as a few Vulcan dignitaries were leaving. We all moved out of the way as they passed. One female Vulcan stopped momentarily in front of Dr. Phlox and exchanged a quick greeting before moving on.

We entered the beeping room. A few nurses moved here and there tending to the normal hourly duties. I studied the Vulcan's face. It was even impassive when her normal guards were down. I shook my head. I would never understand them. Christine pulled on my shirt sleeve trying to draw my attention back to Dr. Phlox. I listened a few minutes more before my attention became distracted by a blinking light.

I could have sworn it hadn't been blinking that fast a minute ago. I shook my head glancing at the group before moving closer to the monitor. The monitor was one for brain stimulation. I studied it fascinated. I knew their brain pattern was similar to ours but there was still an easily noticeable difference. Then as quickly as it began it stopped.

"Dr. Phlox?" I called out before thinking or even knowing what the question I wanted to ask was.

As all eyes turned to me, the Vulcan's face contorted and with an involuntary shriek she began to have seizures.

Dr. Phlox and Dr. M'Benga were the first to her side, shouting out orders. Nurse Chapel and the others began gathering whatever they were told or moved out of the way. I crackled with uncertainty for a fraction of a second before diving into the fray.

* * *

I sat in the break room, my head supported by tired, limp arms. A steaming cup of coffee slid under my nose, pulling my eyes open. Tender hands slid over my shoulders, placing pressure at all the right keys points. I leaned my head back, looking up at the blonde nurse. I gave her a weak smile that didn't reach my eyes. She mirrored it almost to a key.

"That was my first you know." She murmured softly.

"You're handling it pretty well for a virgin then." I chuckled. She swatted at my head, giggling.

"Well I can't let it get to me. After all look at the type of work we do. It's never a guarantee what'll happen day to day. But I still felt so helpless." She placed her chin on the top of my head and looked at the bright white wall I had already spent time staring at.

"There is very little one can do once an aneurysm that size burst."

"But all this because she couldn't stand up to one human virus? It's horrible. And it makes me worry about all the other aliens. I worry about my friends and what could happen to them."

"The older doctors think she had more than one virus attacking her system. And Dr. M'Benga said she already had a weak immune system. She shouldn't have even been off Vulcan." I stood up, grabbed my cup and her hand and lead the way out of the hospital.

We walked in silence thinking of what had happened today. We ended up at her place. She invited me in, a small blush crept on her face but I shook it away thinking it was my own imagination. I sat on her bed as she fiddled with her stereo. I toyed with the frayed corner of my jacket, unsure what I was doing here. I pushed those thought to the back of my mind as the music started.

"You didn't tell me you were such a fan of classical music." I gawked. She had not struck me as the type to listen to 20th and 21st century music.

"Well Bublé is the most current one I found I've liked. I have a wide variety of taste. I like some classical country, metal, r&b, pop." She counted off on her fingers as she sat on the bed next to me. "It pretty much depends on what I'm in the mood for."

"I understand that." I said.

I ran my eyes over the room, taking in the essence of Christine. As my eyes came back to her, my breath hitched in my throat. When the hell did she get so close to me? Our eyes stayed locked for what felt like an eternity.

"Chrissie?" I whispered but she just shushed me.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she closed what little gap was left between us. I felt like a young school boy who'd just received his first kiss. It was awkward and surprising but I didn't want to pull away from the comfort I felt there. My eyes fought to close but before they won out, I pulled away. Our breathing had increased slightly and I found my hands on her shoulders. Pushing her away but refusing to let go of her. She looked at me sadly. I stuttered something out; I'm unsure what it was. My fingers lingered a moment longer once I stood before I fled.

* * *

**_Eyes open. See gray everywhere. Hands, walls. Place hands on wall. Feel rubbery. Run them together towards corner. In corner. Try to turn from. Struggle. Finally free. Everything fuzzy. Still grey. Go to round table. Made of kelp. Odd. Shadows surround table. Familiar. Unsure. Panic. Anxiety. Try to breath. Large key from nowhere. Key fall toward table. Cringe. No thud. Cork pop instead. Anxiety increase. Shake head. Wake up. Wake up! Wake up!!_**

* * *

I open my eyes, the room blurs in front of me. I roll over. A blurred body lay next to me and I sleepily attempt to place my arm around it. As my hand went through the body and hit the bed, my mind reeled. I jumped out of bed, panic clearing my mind. I blinked a couple times, controlling my breathing so I could slow my heart that I attempted to clutch through my chest. My sleep addled brain finally caught up with the rest of me. I collapsed into a nearby chair, cursing quietly. I couldn't remember much from my dream but it had unnerved me to my core. But then I wasn't a fan of vivid cryptic dreams. But what I couldn't get out of my mind's eye was the sleeping beauty that had graced my in-between moments.

_Nyota._

I felt a rush of surfacing emotions as I thought about her. I leaned forward, placing my head between my knees. I couldn't quite catalogue the emotions. But the one I could name was denial. I barely knew the girl. We hardly hung out. No way should the emotion be this strong. Lust maybe. But who didn't lust after those creamy chocolate legs, the gorgeous curves that shaped her torso. Those dark eyes that could read a person in a microsecond. I groaned as I stood and headed to the bathroom. I turned off my alarm before it could go off since the dream woke me. I stared at my reflection.

"How do you feel?" I asked the mirror hoping it would solve all my problems with one word.

"Talking to yourself now, Bones?"

"Damnit Jim." I cursed my occasional roommate slash friend. "Girl kick you out early?"

"No," Jim shook his head. "Got class in an hour. Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Dream got to me. I keep thinking about these girls…"

"Girls? As in plural girls?" He interrupted.

"Yes. See there's this one I don't know well but I got a thing for her. Then Christine went and kissed me last night." I said as he shoved me out of the way to shave.

"Don't see what's so troublesome."

"Jim."

"Look how about we have lunch together and sort this out for you, k?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and went to get dressed.

* * *

Hokay, so the story is going its own direction towards the finish. Yes I fully plan to reach that stop point with a McCoy/Uhura story but it looks like it's going to be a very bump road to get there for everyone. I didn't expect Christine to be this big of a player but I do have a plan for her.

A lot of this I am pulling from experience. The in-between moment Bones just had is a tiny sample of something that happened to me. Very freaky. Lol

I don't know why but I had fun tossing easter eggs into the story. Mostly for myself. Lol how many can you spot.

I did want to get this to ya'll Monday but I lost my USB drive that had it. Luckily I found it. Not a fan for rewriting. My aim for posting is Monday's. Wish me luck on that since it's already a rough start.

Much love to my bestie, arealablover, who reads over my stories before I post.

Hokay, so I think that's everything for now! Review, Alert, compliment, flame, and/or lurk.


	3. Chapter 3

I chewed my food trying to enjoy the flavor of synthesized food. After the last three years it had become bearable but I still missed my mom's home cooking. I leaned back trying to imagine the taste of her deep fried chicken, creamy mashed potatoes and fresh corn on the cob. I sighed.

"Man, I know this is what we'll be eating once we get on the ships but what I wouldn't give for a real beef burger right now." Jim complained as he sat down across from me.

I sat up and pushed my tray away. "Couldn't agree more."

"So what's all this girl trouble you seem to be having?" He said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well," I twisted the spork around, trying to figure where I should start. "Hrm, there's this girl I have feelings for but I'm not sure if they're just lust filled or more than that. See I don't share many classes or activities with her so it's hard to get to know her."

"That's a fairly easy fix. Just ask her out. Simple as that." He shook his head at what should be the most obvious choice.

"True but then there's Christine. She's droppin' heavy hints that she's interested. And we already get along and see each other on a near daily basis."

"Oh yeah, true. She'd be all over you in a nanosecond. But who exactly is this other girl you're so interested in." He asked eyeing me.

I tried to fight the blush creeping up. "Uhura."

"Damn boy you aim high. She'd be a nice catch if you could get her. But I honestly think she's a touch out of our league. You should just go with Christine and get it over with." He leaned back in his chair as if he had just solved universal hunger. "I'm kinda jealous man. Christine is one smoking blonde."

"You're a lot of help you know that?" I told him as I stood, grabbing my bag. "I got to get to class."

We exited the building into the bright and sunny day that made my attitude all that more dreary.

I looked over at Jim who wore a shit eating grin.

"Why are you so happy?" I said as we descended the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His head swiveled towards a couple of girls walking up the stairs.

"No I don't suppose you do." I shook my head.

"Hello ladies." He purred out to a couple girls who just kept going, ignoring him. "Taking the test again."

"You gotta be kidding."

"Yeah tomorrow morning and I want you there."

"Well you know I got better things to do then watch you embarrass yourself for a third time. I'm a doctor Jim. I'm busy." I ranted as his eyes followed yet another set of legs.

"Bones, it doesn't bother you that no one's passed the test?" he said as he turned to me.

"Jim, it's the Kobiyashi Maru. No one passes the test and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds."

"I gotta study." He told me as he clapped me on the shoulder and made his way across campus.

"Study my ass." I shook my head; certain studying was the furthest from his mind.

* * *

I made my way to the med labs. I needed to catch up on a couple pages of homework before I could relax. I was sorting through my folders when a couple of slender arms wrapped around my waist. I was so out of it that it caught me off guard enough that I jumped a bit.

I recognized the giggling before I turned around to face her. Christine stood behind me, hands on her hips with a large grin.

"Good God woman. You're going to give me a heart attack." I said feigning falling over as I clutched my chest.

"Oh grow up old man." She laughed and climbed onto the stool next to mine. "What do you still got left? I'm done if you need any help."

"Oh I'm okay. It's not tough just have to finish. That's about it." I murmured out before getting to work.

I tried really hard not to think about what had happened the night before. It was a bit unnerving still. I scribbled blindly at my paper, my thoughts unfocused.

"You shouldn't let it bother you so much." She sighed out.

"What?" I asked not sure if I was on the same page.

"The kiss."

"I'm not…" I stuttered out.

"Yes you are. I've known you long enough." She looked at me as her eyes became serious. "Look I'm not looking for anything serious. But I do want to be with someone I trust."

"You're still hoping to find Roger?" I ask tentatively.

"I know I'll find him." She said, her voice strong but the tears in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

I grabbed her in a hug, and she conformed to me instantly. Again I felt the comfort that exuded from this girl. But that was all I felt. Well that and a bit of a primal need.

"But I'd be taking advantage of you." I said softly against her hair.

She giggled. "I'm a big girl, Leonard. I can make my own choices. If you did something I disapproved of I'd have Cupcake hang you by the balls." Her laugh came out deep and pure and I followed suit. Cupcake never lost his name once Jim had gotten on the shuttle and it still cracked me up three years later.

She was the first to move. "Your room or mine?"

I thought for a second, wondering where Jim would be. From the way he'd been the last couple days I was betting Gaila would get him tonight. I knew they were getting heated, but from experience I also knew he hadn't slept with her yet. It was not easy getting up after that first night. He chuckled.

"My room should be unoccupied for the night." I grinned as I gathered my things. I'd get it done at least before the next class day.

I had her against the door as it slid shut. Her hands were a delicate but quick flurry over my uniform. My hands tore into hers. Her lips were soft and silky. She tasted of vanilla and strawberry, her favorite flavor of gum. I ran my hands through her short blonde hair, taking in the scent of jasmine. I ran my lips over her ear, nibbling at it. My tongue made its way down her jaw line to her throat, where her moaning began.

She pushed me away slightly, and I fought the whimper that wanted to tear away. She motioned toward the bed and chuckling I swooped her up. I playfully dropped her on it. She laughed holding her arms open to me. I dove into the comfort she offered me freely.

* * *

Chrissie was asleep in my arms. I ran my hands though her hair, brushing it behind her ear. I watched her chest rise and fall slowly. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, finally giving in to the sandman.

I couldn't have been out for more the a couple minutes when the door to the room slid open. I did my best to cover Chrissie up as I sat up.

Jim wandered in dressed in nothing but his underwear and uniform boots.

"What the hell man?" I harshly whispered.

"Hey, Bones. Did you know that Uhura is Gaila's roommate?" He asked what seemed to me a little loud.

"I thought you wouldn't be back tonight." I said softly, trying to mental encourage him to leave.

"Well that was the plan." Again loudly. "Actually her roommate, Uhura, happened to come home early. Go figure."

Before I could say anything else, Chrissie shifted, sliding her arm across my waist.

"Lay back down Leonard." She softly complained.

I turned beet red. I looked over at Jim as his face went from confusion to dawning to excitement.

"Way to go Bones!" He said this time purposefully loud.

"Damnit Jim." I cursed as Chrissie sat up straight. I quickly grabbed the blanket and held it up for her.

"Well, Hello." Chrissie smiled.

I balked slightly. She didn't seem as unnerved as I thought she would. Was I the only one who cared about decency anymore?

"I should have locked the fuckin' door." I murmured falling back to the bed.

"Well hello to you too. You're quite a sexy sight. Now if you'd just lose the doctor lying beside you…"

"Jim, quit hitting on the girl I just slept with."

"Oh Leonard, it's no big deal. He's still heated from his Gaila encounter." Chrissie laughed.

"It's true. It's hard to calm down from that one when she's got her eyes set." Jim voice carried his usual edge of cockiness.

"I know. I know." I said before covering my face with my pillow. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation.

"I got well acquainted with her freshmen year." Chrissie smugly told.

I moved my pillow eyeing her before bursting out laughing. Jim followed suit.

"She's a true orion." Chrissie said between giggles.

* * *

We stood outside the fake cockpit, waiting for the instructor to go over the plan that preceded us on the other side of the door. I looked over the group before landing on my roommate. Jim had tried another pick up line on none other than Uhura, and she was childishly sticking her tongue out at him. I chuckled as I watched the two argue. Jim caught me looking and motioned for me to join him.

"So I'm trying to come up with a good name for Cadet Uhura. Any recommendations?"

"Again with the name bit? Really Jim?" I looked at Jim shaking my head. "You should just give up. She's never going to tell you."

"Thank you Leonard," as she gave me her million watt smile. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"Now Uhura if we can't use your first name, you can't use ours. So it's McCoy to you missy." I chuckled.

She slapped my arm and I feigned the resulting pain. She playfully glared at me and we both turned to talk to the faux captain for a day. We stopped short as said person had disappeared. My stomach immediately pulled itself into a tight knot as it occurred to me what he had been trying to do. I looked over at Uhura. She shrugged not really bothered by his vanishing act. My mouth went dry while my mind went blank.

"How many more times do you think we'll have to do this pointless test?"

"I can't say. When it comes to Jim, you either go along or get knocked to the side. He's got that kind of leadership personality. It just needs to be reeled in and controlled." I mentally sighed; glad she had been the first to speak. "Why do you keep getting roped into these anyway? You and Jim don't get along well after all."

"We can get along."

"Not very well and that doesn't really answer my question. He blackmailing you or something?"

"One of the professors asked me to and I'm not one to refuse a professor."

She was looking at the door that led to the tech lab above the simulation room with a far off stare. She sighed softly and blinked shaking her head slightly.

"Has M'ress heard from her boyfriend since his transporter incident?" I asked changing the subject.

"No we haven't. She's become slightly forlorn over it as well. I know he messed up but I think it was a little unnecessary to send him off." She ran her hands through her hair as she seemed to remember what had happen.

"Were you there when it happened?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going though at this point it seemed a little strained.

"No, but poor M'ress was. She had been there for support."

Before I could ask any more about it a professor stepped out of the lab door to speak to the group before we headed in.

* * *

So finally got it done. I want to say I'm extremely sorry this took so long. I don't have a working computer (am trying to fix that). I do have an iphone which is what all of the next chapter was typed on. The iphone is fun and all but it is still limited and I will be having my bestie posting for me for a while if I am unable to.

This link is of who I think would make a good Chapel and she was even somewhere in the ST: 2009 movie too so I thought it'd be even more believable since I'm trying to mingle as close to the movie as possible as seen by a certain scene in this story. .com/media/rm3230568704/nm2394773

Until further ado…

TnK


	4. Chapter 4

"And so I just looked at him funny. I didn't understand his joke. He very obviously didn't have a third leg. He cracked up as it occurred to him that as I wasn't human I wouldn't get the joke. Once he stopped laughing he explained the joke. I finally understood but I still didn't see the humor in it."

I stood listening to Arex, who was seated at the mess hall table, telling the cadets a story to pass time on the trip to Vulcan. Gaila and Chrissie were laughing hard at the story, basically holding each other up. M'Benga had a smile and was just shaking his head.

I began to tune my friends out, looking around, taking in the scope of people in the huge room alone. Most were human but there were some aliens scattered about. I noticed a handful of Gaila's people since they were the easiest to spot. I made a mental note to check the STD vaccinations just to be safe. I spotted M'Ress with a few other caitians and waved. After tending to her, I had become interested in the caitian physiology and studied it for awhile. I wanted to find a chance to discuss it with her if I was able to. I glanced at Arex remembering he was the first of his kind to attend the academy and thus was the only Edosian. There were a handful of other species I was not yet acquainted with.

A hush seemed to fall over the crowded room as the lift doors opened revealing a senior officer. It wasn't unusual for the officers to join the lower staff so I wondered why the silent treatment. But as the officer stepped off the lift and I saw his face, or more accurately his ears, I could guess why the quite.

Intrigued, I watched as he moved gracefully over to the replicators, sliding his card disk in. His fingers ran swiftly and accurately across the screen as he ordered. For a fleeting moment I thought he would have made a really good surgeon. I shook the thought as he moved towards our table.

Our eyes met for a fraction of a second. He quickly nodded in acknowledgement and I followed suit. He slid in next to M'Benga who was slightly startled by the quite officer. Still interested I moved towards a seat across from M'Benga.

"Hello, Dr. M'Benga." the Vulcan nodded to his neighbor.

"Hello Mr. Spock. What may I ask brings you here?" M'Benga began to smile but I caught him catch himself and slap on a hasty poker face.

I never did understand the Vulcan's need to push all their emotions aside. It seemed to me that keeping them bottled would cause them to fester and boil until the lid blew. I did wonder what it would be like to see a Vulcan lose their temper. That would be the day. I knew I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of their hidden strength.

"I needed to talk to you doctor and as I also need to sustain some form of nutrition I took a moment for lunch. It just happened to be coincidence that I am able to do both."

"Bit o' luck if ya ask me." I mumbled softly, almost not hearing myself.

"I do believe I did not ask you, officer." Spock turned towards me his face impassive.

I glared slightly, irked by being heard. "Who said I was talking to you?"

"I'm sorry, was the comment to for me?" he asked.

"I was talkin' out loud. We humans do that from time to time." This guy was managing to get under my skin without even trying. I don't normally come across as a xenophobe. I glance at the other three who were watching our interaction. I seemed to be quite the entertainment to them.

"Cool your jets McCoy." M'Benga said trying to tear our focus apart from each other and changing subjects. "I believe I haven't given proper introductions for you Mr. Spock."

"Cadet Arex, navigator and the only Edosian in Starfleet as of this moment." Arex nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Cadet Gaila whom I have taught before." Gaila gave a quick small wave when Spock looked at her.

"Nurse Christine Chapel, also studying biochemistry." I watched as Chrissie blushed slightly and when I caught her eye she looked away.

"And dr. Leonard McCoy, senior medical officer." I scowled at him, bugged by the fact he knew me already. It might not be much to know but I'd never talked to the guy before.

As though he was readying my thoughts, on cue no less, he stated matter of factly, "I have memorized the entire roster for the enterprise. I believe it necessary to know the crew to run the ship efficiently."

"But Mr. Spock! That's like over four hundred people!" Gaila exclaimed in complete awe.

I could have sworn I saw a spark of pride scatter across those eyes but once I blink they were as vacant as ever.

He turned back towards M'Benga, "When you are able to doctor, I would like to schedule an appointment. It is of most importance."

The Vulcan seemed to float into a standing position before hovering out of the area. I kept my eyes on the lift doors for a few moments longer as the others began talking rapidly all at once. I could not understand the fascination everyone seemed to have for Mr. Spock.

I got up from the table saying my goodbyes as I left. It was about time to go check on Kirk. Chapel saddled up to me, linking her arm with mine.

"Well it's not every day you get to sit and have lunch with a bridge crew member much less a Vulcan."

"Something about him bugs me."

"You two are polar opposites. Yin and yang. You're emotional, he's not. Don't let it get to you so bad. You're never going to get along with everybody in the entire universe."

I chuckled at her point and placed my hand on top of hers as it rested on my forearm. "Not many people I get along with in the first place."

* * *

I collapsed face first into my bed, smothering myself in my pillow. I let out a loud groan, happy to be back on earth in my dorm bed. It had been a stressful I-don't-know-how-many hours once the romulans were taken care of and as acting chief medical officer I had to make sure everyone was okay before I could crash. I knew I was running on adrenaline these last couple hours. I just wanted to collapse and not move for the next few days.

But before my heavy lids could close forever, the room was filled with a loud bang as the door flew open. Still running on reflex from the last few days I jumped up and reached for my phaser. I had already returned it back to the armory. I cursed loudly. My blurry sleep addled eyes couldn't focus on the fuzzy creature moving from side to side towards me. As I tried to tell what it was, it fell forward, toppling over and taking me with it.

"Know bones, tha' wath a definin' trip we had." the dead weight said.

Jim reeked of booze and instantly I was jealous. I could faintly remember him coming to sickbay once we were back at earth and asking if I wanted to go celebrate at our favorite bar. I had just glared at him before running off to finish taking care of a patient.

"Well ain't you profound. Now get offa me. I ain't a bed for you to crash on damnit." I shoved Jim off and sat up.

"Ya know," he smacked his lips as he swayed pulling himself up. "I got ta me' older Spock. You should me' 'im 'fore he leaves."

I pushed myself off the floor as fast as I could to catch Jim as he fell. Just as my arms almost had him, he jerked hard to the left, saying something about needing to hit the hay. He went tumbling away from me and slammed hard into the door frame. I stifled a chuckle as I caught him.

"Come on Jim, help me help you. I know that frame didn't knock you out. You're too hardheaded."

I shook my head and dragged him to his bed. His room was uncannily clean. When I had first roomed with him, I thought it was just because he was never home, when in reality he was a bit of a neat freak.

Once I got him in bed I called Chrissie. I knew she was still up and asked her to grab a few hypos. Once she arrived with that and, God bless her, food, we huddled over Jim's bed.

"Is he awake?"

"He hasn't said a thing in a while so I don't think so."

"Just because he... He's awake..." Chrissie glared at the smirk that graced his drunken face.

I looked to see his hand had managed to grab hold of her bare thigh. I had told her to change out of her uniform but she said it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Hiya sexy." he slurred. "Speakin' o' sexy, did you know Uhura's first name is Nyota?"

"Yes." we both said flatly and Chrissie moved in to administer the hypo while Jim was in his own world.

"And apparently she's got it bad fir tha resident Vulcan. Ow."

Chrissie glanced up at me. I tried my best to look unaffected but I knew Chrissie could tell. I looked at her and she nodded, allowing me to leave.

"Bones? Where ya goin'?"

I just ignored him and headed into the cool air. I don't know what bothered me more, the fact that she was taken or that I let it get to me. I mean it wasn't like I was with her or anything. I had no real right to be jealous.

"Doctor?"

I glanced up, my thoughts shattered. An elder Vulcan stood in front of me, studying me. I didn't recognize him but there was a familiarity in his eyes.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes you do. We just aren't close. That'll come with time. I'm Spock but you can call me Selek."

"Wait, what? Damnit you computer quit messing with my head."

"I'm sorry Bones." I glared at him. "I would have thought Jim would have told you by now."

"So what if he did? Why would I believe him when he's drunk?" He looked at me quietly for a moment.

"You are in denial. But it is not about what Jim said about me."

"What the hell?!"

I suddenly wanted to launch myself at the old man. I stumbled back slightly though, caught off guard by my anger. He stood there silently, his arms folded behind his back. I took deep breathes trying to calm myself. I knew he was right. With everything that had happened in the last few days I knew there was the other Spock, the one who'd pretty much been the focal point for the romulan's fury. No, it was the fact that he was still Spock. The person Nyota wanted. My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"How could you tell?" I broke through the silence.

"Like I said we became close friends. You even helped save my life." he tapped his head as if I should know what he was talking about.

"But our paths are different from your original one."

"Fate has a plan. Trust it."

"Fate? You sure you're Vulcan?"

"I am half human also." I about reeled as he smiled. I still couldn't process an emotional Vulcan. I began to laugh and heard as he chuckled along as well.

"Keep in mind that though things have changed there are still some paths you will have to follow. And I have faith in you my friend. I must go now. Live long and prosper." He gave me the traditional salute before turning and leaving.

I made my way back to the room. Chrissie was passed out in the big plush chair when I arrived. I could hear Jim's light snoring and smiled. The talk with the Vulcan had surprising helped alot. I knew I just had to keep going forward no matter what. And if Nyota and I would one day be together, fate would make sure it happened. If not well I'm sure fate has its plans. I picked up Chrissie and carried her to my bed where she wouldn't wake up with a sore neck in the morning. Yawning I climbed in beside her and crashed hard.

* * *

K so here are the two chapters I have been working on. Sorry it took so long. This past month has been beyond hectic. First I had to help my aunt and uncle move. They have a lot of stuff. Also I usually use my aunt's computer, so didn't really get to use it during the move. Then I lost someone very close to me. Always let someone know how you feel. Otherwise you'll regret the chance. I know I do. This last part was slightly therapeutic and I didn't even realize what I'd done until after I wrote it.

And so we move forward. Let me know if I'm keeping people in character. I'm uncertain with Spock, both au and prime. And I do find it funny that I opened with a meeting of Spock and ended it with a run in with Spock. Again unintentional but this story has a mind of it's own. I'm just the medium. Lol.

Review, Alert, compliment, flame, and/or lurk.

If tomorrow never comes, Thank You, each and every one of you.

TnK


	5. Chapter 5

The first few months on our five year mission went smoother then fresh butter on a hot Georgia day. I did my best to put Uhura out of my mind-but I found it increasingly difficult as the days went on. Both being senior members of the crew, we at least shared our meals together, spent time on the bridge sharing small talk about menial subjects, and even went on the same occasional planetside party. I mostly kept my distance since she was with Spock. Last thing I needed was a Vulcan on my case. We were tolerating each other better with each passing day, but Chrissie was spending time with him in the science labs when she wasn't in the med bay or with me. It didn't really bother me, but Nyota would glare at her occasionally. Kirk did his best to keep the peace. It usually worked. Except when he and Cupcake didn't see eye to eye on some pointless subject.

I followed Chrissie to the science labs down a quite hall. Our shifts were over and we wanted to see how the research was going on a new vaccine. As we entered, we spotted Spock at the computer entering data. Making our way over, we said our hellos to the rest of the crew.

"Greetings, Spock," Chrissie said as she slid into a chair next to him.

"Greetings, Nurse Chapel. I was just about to send you and Dr. McCoy the paperwork on the vaccine. We will be able to start production shortly and start administering them tomorrow."

"My, aren't you efficient," I stated, partially in awe with a strong hint of sarcasm.

"Vulcans are very efficient, doctor." And my awe faded as quickly as it came.

"Ya overgrown elf." I grumbled.

"Now boys, behave." Chrissie laughed. She'd gotten used to our antics and usually buffered them. Spock and I got along just fine; we just liked to give each other hell.

"Chrissie, you know it's all in good fun." I shot her a wide grin.

"You didn't even let the bickering go beyond 2.5 seconds." Spock complained. Well no one else but the senior staff would have been able to pick up on his lilting tone. The staff that had been in hearing distance looked up from their jobs, not sure if they heard right.

"Well, fine, then. I won't stop you next time." Chrissie bubbled out through a giggle. I coughed, chocking on my own chuckle.

Spock finished at the station, sending the formula to be made, when the comm went off.

"Kirk to Mr. Spock." the comm clicked. He flicked it on, the captain popping into view.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Hiya Bones, Chrissie. All the people I needed. I've got a debriefing on a new assignment. I think you'll get a kick out of it, Bones."

I looked at him suspiciously as his grin seemed to grow. "What's going on, Jim?"

"Just meet me in the debriefing room." The screen went blank.

"Any ideas what this is about, Leonard?" Chrissie asked me.

I just shook my head as we headed toward the turbolift.

Four of us materialized on the surface of Planet M-113, chills running down my spine, as per usual. I was still on edge about transporters-no matter how many times I used them.

"We've made it safe and sound, Spock." Kirk stated into the communicator. Snapping it shut, he waved us on towards a dwelling not far from us.

"Is it a good idea to bring your current girlfriend with you when you visit an old flame?" Kirk smirked looking from Chrissie to me.

"Since I'm examining Nancy, I'll have to come up with questions to ask her," Chrissie said, playfully.

"You're going to give this poor old doctor an aneurysm." I stated, placing my hand on my head, shaking it at them.

Security officer Darnell knocked on the door while we bickered. We all quickly clammed up as the door opened. I had to blink a couple of times. She looked as though she hadn't aged a bit from high school.

"Plum? Is that you?" she asked, looking straight at me.

"Plum?" Christine asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. That's an old nickname I gave him back in high school." she smiled kindly at Christine. "I'm Nancy. You must be Nurse Chapel. Captain Kirk said you'd be doing my examination."

"Oh, did he?" Christine giggled as she led the way in.

I glared at Jim but he just shrugged. I made my way into the stone dwelling. She walked over to me and took me into a hug. I felt a little awkward and broke it first.

"Hello, Nancy. You look as lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Leonard."

"Pardon if I seem too forward ma'am but you remind me of someone I once meet on Rigel Seven."

"Darnell!" the captain said sharply.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's okay Captain. No harm," Nancy pacified.

"Darnell, please stand outside," the captain ordered. Darnell looked like a hurt puppy as he made his way back out.

"May we get the exam going?" I asked digging through my bag. "Where is Bob, Nancy?"

"He's out at one of our sites. I'll run and get him right quick." she smiled before heading out.

"I swear she hasn't aged a day." I sighed.

"I have to disagree, Leonard." Christine said as she came to stand next to me. "She does have a bit of gray in her hair. Don't you agree Kirk?"

"Bones I think you're blinded by her memory. Remember, people change."

The door swung open as a man slightly older then myself walked in. He stopped short once he saw us. A scowl crossed his face.

"Captain Kirk. Did I not explain that I don't need an exam?"

"It is just routine, Dr. Carter."

"We are in perfect health. All we need is salt tablets." he crossed his arms as I moved towards him with my tricorder. "Don't come near me. It's unnecessary."

"It won't take too long. Just let us finish and we will be on our way."

"The heroic captain and the intrepid doctor cross interstellar space to preserve our health! Oh, your sense of duty is overwhelming. Now, will you please go back where you came from and tell whoever issues your orders to leave me and my wife alone?"

Just then a sharp cry broke through the tension. We ran outside, looking for the noise. I spotted Nancy a bit off in the distance, screaming. Once I reached her she threw herself on me, sobbing. Kirk moved to the object that was the reason she was screaming.

"Darnell's dead." Christine confirmed when she caught her breath.

"I was coming back from looking for Bob," Nancy stuttered, "when I saw him putting Borgia root in his mouth. I was too late in stopping him."

"It's okay." I said trying to comfort her.

"Transporter room. Beam us up," Kirk ordered.

Nancy stepped back, hesitant.

"Go home. We will be back after we get Darnell taken care of," I reassured her. She nodded.

I cringed as my skin tingled, reeling from the sensation of the transporter beam. As soon as I had materialized, I was out the door with the body. Chapel called ahead on the com, having the nurses on shift prep for an autopsy. Upon reaching the med bay, I dove into work.

"I don't understand this, Jim." I moved away from the body towards the captain. "By all my accounts, this man should still be alive."

"Well I need an answer, Bones." Kirk's tone was harsh. "Have you looked again?"

"We've gone over his body a dozen times. Christine even went to the bio lab to examine his blood samples herself."

"And guess what I found boys." Christine said as she walked in, waving the results in the air.

I snatched it from her. She swatted at my arm, laughing softly. She was doing her best to break the tension. I scanned over the paperwork.

"Seriously? How the hell...?"

"What is it Bones?" Jim peered over my shoulder, trying to decipher what I knew was way over his head. The one thing Jim couldn't grasp, despite his genius level intelligence was biochemistry. I'd helped him manage to squeak by in the academy.

"Darnell's salt levels were nearly nonexistent." Chapel spilled before I could.

"Salt?" Jim asked.

"A human can't survive if they don't have a certain amount of salt in their system. Especially in warmer climates such as M-113."

"I wonder what's causing the sudden loss. It doesn't strike me as normal. And the Craters could be in trouble. Bones, meet me in the transporter room in five. We are going back down to investigate." Captain Kirk turned on his heel and was out the door.

Christine grabbed my hand before I could go back my medkit. I looked back at her, her eyes filled with worry. I turned fully toward her and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she pouted. "But something is bothering me about this planet. Something about Nancy really bugs me."

I gave her a quick kiss before pulling away from her. "If you think she'd steal me back, you're wrong. I'm well over her."

She giggled slightly. "No that's not it." The pout returned.

I walked back over to her and looked her in the eye.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." She nodded, but still a bit reluctantly, as I ran off.

Back planetside, we found Bob fretting about not far from their residence. His shoulders were tense and he was holding something in his hand. Whatever it was was small enough that his hand kept it from sight but he clung to it like his life depended on it.

"Dr. Crater?" the captain said, drawing his attention.

"What are you doing back here?" Bob all but snapped at us.

"We are here to take you aboard the Enterprise. Something odd is going on down here and we'd like to take you and Mrs. Crater back up to be safe for the time being." Kirk looked around then asked, "Where would Nancy be, Doctor?"

Bob's shoulders tensed even more if that were possible. "She went out to work in the field."

"Sturgeon, Green, go look for Nancy." the captain ordered the two security officers that had escorted us.

"Yes, sir" they quickly replied before heading out.

"I should be the one to go get her, captain." Bob motioned, making a move away from us.

"It would be safer if you stayed with us and let the officers do their job."

"But Captain!"

"No buts." he reached for his communicator but before he could even flip it open, a loud scream resounded not far away.

We all three bounded off towards the sound. I skidded to a halt dropping to my knees as I came upon Sturgeon. I whipped out my tricorder and scanned the unmoving body.

"He's dead, Jim." I shook my head.

"We need to find Nancy and Green."

"I'll get Nancy!" Bob shouted as he ran from us before we could stop him.

"Damn." I muttered.

"What's going on Captain?"

We looked up and spotted Green not far away. We motioned for him to join us.

"Did you see what happened here?" Kirk motioned to the dead body.

"No sir. I was looking over to the east when I heard him scream." Green looked the captain dead in the eye.

I furrowed my brow, studying the young security officer. Something seemed off about him. I pulled my attention back to the body though, studying the strange red markings on his face. I heard the chirp of the communicator as Kirk hailed the ship. Before I knew it my molecules were ripped apart then pulled back together, for the third time that day. I was still bent over the body but we were on the Enterprise's transporter pad. I stood slowly, slightly dizzy. Chapel was at my side at once, accompanied by a pair of male nurses with a stretcher. She looked as though she wanted to say something but stopped. I knew she could tell I was wearing thin and she knew it would be best to just do as she was told for awhile. I heard Kirk tell Spock to scan the surface for the Craters. I hadn't realized how long I had been running at this point-I had kicked into autopilot. I glanced Green slipping out the transporter room, gnawing on his forefinger. I lifted an eyebrow, then shook my head, following the medical staff quickly. I almost ran into Christine as she spun around to face me.

"You need some rest Leonard." Before I could protest she brought two fingers to my lips. "No argument. The captain agrees." I looked the way her eyes pointed and saw Kirk nodding.

"Captain..."

"If you have any trouble you can always take those red pills you gave me last week." he chuckled. Then in all seriousness, "I need you in top shape, Doctor McCoy. I may even grab a few winks myself after going over a few more things with Spock."

I sighed, knowing defeat when I heard it. I had to remember that there was a whole ship full of capable creatures. Once in my cabin, I fished out the pills Kirk had mentioned and downed a couple of them.

As the pills began to affect me, I lay down but before I could get comfortable, my door chimed. I dragged myself out of bed, a bit grumpily. I rubbed my eyes as the door slid open, trying to focus my vision.

"Nancy?"

* * *

Ho'key, so...

First I must say, SO, SO, SO sorry this took so long to get out. Reality has been baring down on my had lately. I make no promises but I do hope to get the next chapter out sooner.

Second, everyone appluad my new awesome beta, Stargirl0507! Thank you Stargirl!

Third, I'm hoping the next few chapters I have planned will start to push the Mchura route. I decided to look to the TOS for answers, and in the first season alone, I found answers to my quest of Mchura. This chapter and the next are based on:: h t t p : / / m e m o r y - a l p h a . o r g / w i k i / T h e _ M a n _ T r a p _ ( e p i s o d e ) ::if you wanted an original synopsis though it will give away a little bit of the ending. And so excited for the other two episode push. Then hopefully back to more original stuff. Least as original as you can get with a fanfic.

Forth, for some reason my link in the third chapter was sliced off, so here it is again. My Nurse Chapel: h t t p : / / w w w . i m d b . c o m / m e d i a / r m 3 2 3 0 5 6 8 7 0 4 / n m 2 3 9 4 7 7 3

Course you'll habe to get rid of the spaces on the links. I can't figure out what the deal with them is.

Fifth, I want to reply to those that have commented:

danalexkayarimad: I have other plans for those two in this story. I'm actually excited too. And about Ny, I'm not even sure about that yet myself.

NaomiBlue: I enjoyed writing the Spock Prime and Kirk scene. Glad someone else liked it too. Btw, Trip is unfortunately lost in my AU. He was my fave, but I'm shooting for making the orginal and AU as close as possible.

And thank you both for sticking around and reading my story! Invisible net cookies for everyone!

I think I got covered what I need for now. Review, Alert, compliment, flame, and/or lurk.

TnK


	6. Chapter 6

(_Be warned - not McCoy POV)_

"I'll see you later, M'Ress. I need to go over some communication reports." I said as the door slid open.

"Okay. I'll see you after my shift is over then." M'Ress purred.

I walked along the quiet corridor, humming a quiet tune to myself. I was thinking about the last time I had gotten to spend time with Spock. It had been a couple days now. I frowned slightly, thinking of our last conversation.

"_Uhura, your last sub-space log contained an error in the frequencies column." Spock stated as we sat in the empty mess hall, enjoying the little time we had together. Time __**I**__ had slotted for us._

"_Sometimes I think if I hear '_frequency_' again, I'll cry." I tiredly murmured._

"_Cry?" Spock lifted his eyebrow in his usual questioning manner._

"_I was just trying to start a conversation," I sighed. I couldn't pinpoint where the strain between us was coming from. Was he just so focused on being first officer? Perhaps it was just his Vulcan nature kicking in? Maybe…?_

"_Well, since it is illogical for a communications officer to resent the word '_frequency_'... I have no answer." He pushed the padd he had been looking at away and began to eat his salad._

"_No, you have an answer. I'm an illogical woman who's beginning to feel too much a part of that communications console. Why don't you tell me I'm an attractive young lady or discuss the latest discovered planet? Tell me how Vulcan looked when the moon was full." I waved a hand, trying to hide my frustration._

"_Vulcan had no moon, Uhura." I fought the cringe that wanted to surface. He had started using my last name far too often now when we were alone._

"_I'm not surprised, Spock." I shook my head returning to my food._

"_Are you okay? You seem very tense." Spock's eyes softened just slightly, showing that he did have some concern hidden in there._

"_No, I'm okay," I smiled at him. "I think I just haven't adjusted to the mission yet. Five years is a long time to be away from home."_

"_But at least you have a home to go to." Spock stared at his food, no emotion escaping with his statement._

_I chewed on my lip, studying him. I reached across the table and place my hand on his. I needed to keep him from shutting down and slipping into his full Vulcan mode. It could last for a few days. _

_Before I could say anything, the doors slid open and McCoy popped his head in. _

"_Kirk would like you two on the bridge."_

_I heard Kirk complaining to McCoy through the door, but was unable to tell exactly what it was about._

"_Why did the captain not use the comm to contact us, Doctor?" Spock asked as he got up._

"_We were passing by here on the way to the bridge. I figured it wouldn't hurt to let you know before we got to the bridge."_

_Spock nodded. I joined them as we left the mess hall. Spock's long legs quickly took him to the captain. I walked quickly next to McCoy. I glanced over at him and met his eyes. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes I think I'd ever seen._

I was snapped back to reality as I violently collided with someone. I bounced, falling backwards. I braced myself for the ground but never felt it. Arms captured me on the way down, preventing me from hitting the floor. I blinked rapidly, my hands on the chest of my captor.

"McCoy?"

"Well hello there." He smiled down at me.

"You're in a bit of a hurry." I said as he righted me.

"I'm a busy man."

His eyes drew me in, something in them hypnotizing me. My breath hitched in my throat. I felt the wall against my back before it even registered in my mind. Everything seemed sluggish. I pulled my hand back away from his chest, suddenly hyper aware of the Doctor. Something wasn't right but my body was reacting to its own accord. One of his hands found my cheek and settled against it gently. My face began to tingle and my knees trembled.

"Lt. Uhura to the bridge," Kirk's voice sounded urgent over the comm.

It seemed to snap us apart violently. My hand went quickly to my cheek.

"Lt. Uhura to the bridge," Kirk's voice sounded again.

I hurried to the comm unit, quickly acknowledging the captain. "Sorry sir. What can I do for you?" I glanced over my shoulder. McCoy was gone.

"I'm holding a briefing concerning the incidents on the planet. It's somehow managed to spread to the ship."

"Yes sir."

"This is a mystery, and I don't like mysteries. They give me a bellyache, and I've got a beauty right now." Kirk said as he stood at the head of the table. "We've managed to get some information out of Crater."

He motioned to the gentleman in the corner, who seemed a little out of it. Stunned I assumed.

"This thing becomes wife, lover, best friend, wise man, fool, idol, slave. It isn't a bad life to have everyone in the universe at his beck and call! And he wins all the arguments!" I watched Kirk vent his frustration to the six of us. Only Spock, McCoy, and Chapel seemed to have any idea what he was ranting about.

"It seems there is a creature on board that can change shape using the victim's thoughts. It is the last of its kind as well." Spock explained to those of us confused.

"How 'er we supposed ta catch a creature tha' can look like anneone of us?" Scotty leaned forward.

"That will be difficult. The only one who could help us is stunned over in the corner."

"Why not wait until he's better?" Sulu asked.

"I don't want to risk anymore of my crew." Kirk stated simply.

"Just don't let the creature touch you." Spock added. "It is capable of sucking the salt out of anyone."

"I want to give everyone a moment to think of ideas to capture the creature." Kirk said, rubbing his head.

I stood, moving to talk to Chapel, watching everyone break into groups. Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov grouped together, sharing their ideas. Kirk and Spock stayed at their spots, silently speaking. I turned to say something to Chapel but stopped short. Her brow furrowed deeply; I followed her eyes.

McCoy had moved toward Crater who stared back. The doctor's eyes intent on the stunned man. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he was doing. Crater's eyes focused on McCoy before widening.

"What's he doing Chapel?"

"I think he's just checking him…?" Her voice going higher as the sentence ended more as a question then a statement.

We watched as McCoy moved his hands to Crater's cheek.

"Chapel?"

"Kirk!" She barked out as Crater began to squirm and gasp.

McCoy jerked his hand away.

"Yes, Christine?" Kirk said, quickly joining our side.

Before Chapel or I could say anything to the captain, McCoy was out the door. I darted after him, thankful for all those years of cross country. The creature was much faster than I thought though. I heard the others behind me, running to catch up, Chapel quickly explaining what we had seen McCoy - or rather the creature as McCoy - doing.

My cheek flushed in anger as I thought back to not long ago, in the hallways before the meeting. I only used it to fuel my anger as I chased it to a turbo lift. I managed to slip inside as the doors closed. I stood directly between it and the door, glaring at it.

"Nyota," its voice husky as it moved forward.

"Stay back." I said futily.

I had unintentionally locked eyes with its McCoy blue ones again and found I couldn't move. It closed the distance between us and raised its hands once again to my face. I felt tears well up as its face moved close to mine. I could smell its breath, hot and rancid, nothing like I expected from the doctor. It smiled before destroying the last of the space between us, placing its lips against mine. I wanted to scream and flail but I was rooted the spot. It broke the kiss as quickly as it initiated it. The bile rose in my throat.

"Don't lie to yourself."

It placed its hands on my cheeks and I let out the scream that was boiling in my throat. I faintly heard the turbo lift slide open behind me.

"What the hell?" A far too familiar voice at this point, questioned.

The creature released me and I collapsed to the floor at their feet. I watched as the creature shifted, turning into a woman a few years older than myself. I shifted my eyes to Leonard, who stood dumbstruck.

"Plum…" It pleaded at him, looking for some sympathy.

"How dare you…" He answered harshly before charging forward pinning it against the wall.

I heard the pounding of feet as many crew members, including the senior officers, rounded the corner from another turbo lift. The whine of many phasers filled the air as they charged to shoot.

"McCoy, step back," Kirk ordered.

McCoy was reluctant to move.

"Check on Uhura, Doctor."

I flinched unintentionally once he appeared over me. A sad frown crossed his face. He began a checkup routine as security guards passed us, pinning the creature once more. I could not move or speak, I felt so drained. The world became unfocused but the noises seemed to get louder. I felt arms pick me up off the floor gently.

"I have her Spock. Let me do my job."

"I'm just concerned for her, Doctor."

"I'll keep you updated. Help the captain for the moment."

I could almost feel the physical manifest of the tension that flared through the doctor as he spoke. Before I could focus my thoughts around the tension, the world faded away.

I snuggled deeper into the covers before tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable in the bed. When I rolled my head into something hard, I cursed, sitting straight up. My head pounded and I was certain it wasn't all from the bedrail. I looked around as the memory came flooding back. Tears filled my eyes and anger swelled in my chest. I lay back down, curling into a ball. I ignored the door opening but found the hair on the back of my next stand up as I felt whoever's eyes on me. I refused to move, despite the curiosity as to why the person had yet to move from the door. A soft sigh issued forth before the sound of feet carried the person closer. I rolled over, startling McCoy. He chuckled to try to cover up the surprise.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"A pounding headache," I murmured.

He moved in close, pulling out a hypo.

"It's from the shock of being drained of salt."

I watched as he moved tensely around, reading different screens. He seemed to be avoiding my eyes. It bothered me more than usual. I knew he was a gruff person who pushed most people away but I thought we had long since passed that point. I pouted, unsure of where I stood with McCoy. Some days he was as friendly as Kirk but others he could be as stoic as Spock.

He glanced back at me and I unintentionally flinched. His eyes darkened and he glanced away. It occurred to me that he probably knew a little of what had happened. I instantly regretted my reaction. His shoulders drooped as he headed towards the door.

"I'm going to let Spock know you're okay," were his departing words.

For some reason that sentence sliced through my heart. I shook my head, trying to figure out why. Something popped into my head and I shook my head again, not really wanting to think of my current ordeal. But those four words played in my head.

"Don't lie to yourself."

**So sorry it's taken so long, but life's been crazy. I hope I can get the next chapter up sooner. **

**So did you enjoy Nyota's POV? I certainly had fun plus it let me get to know what was going on in her head. I may have to write another Nyota chapter in the future. **

**Review, Alert, compliment, flame, and/or lurk.**

**TnK  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I ran my hand lazily down Chrissie's bare arm. I had awoken a few minutes before the alarm, stirred to reality by my dream. It was a particularly vivid dream about a certain communication officer.

"You okay?" came the sleepy question.

"Sorry. Did I wake you again?" I whispered back.

"Don't worry," she sat up as the alarm went off. "You want to talk about them yet?"

I reached over her, turning the alarm off, shaking my head no. She rubbed my back comfortingly. I just gave her a tired smile. We dragged ourselves out of bed, sort of ready to start the day. The comm went off as I tugged my shirt over my head. I heard M'Benga's voice as Chrissie answered.

"Please inform Dr. McCoy that he is needed in sickbay immediately."

"Of course. Thank you." She clicked the unit off and turned to me.

"I heard." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek after slipping on my boots. "I'll see you down there."

I heard her sigh heavily as I passed through the door. I glanced back only to see her body glide into the bathroom. I let out a sigh of my own as I headed down the corridor.

* * *

I lifted my eyebrow as I took in the site before me. Tormolen, a Lieutenant Junior Grade, lie on a cot appearing peaceful on the outside, but his vital readings were plummeting fast. I had easily patched up his butter knife wound, though was quite impressed that he actual managed to stab himself with it.

"I don't get it Chapel." I shook my head. "This man should be doing fine. There is nothing wrong with him."

"It's almost like he's lost the will to live Doctor." She said as she ran her hands over his head feeling for a fever the old fashion way.

"But what could be causing this?" I tapped the hypo to his skin, drawing blood to send to the labs.

Before I could even draw my hand back, his body began to spasm as all his organs failed. Chapel and I cried out for assistance as we did everything we could to pull him back. It was too late. He gave one more shudder underneath all our hands before going stock still. I just stared as my hands slid off his body. I shook my head once more, lost at the anomaly.

"Get this body to the labs now!" I barked out. "Find out what's going on!"

I went to my desk so I could inform the captain of the recent events and to have him send Spock down to the infirmary so we could check him over again. He had accompanied Tormolen down to the planet we currently orbited. It was possible whatever happened to Tormolen could have originated on the planet and could, or even was, affecting Spock.

"McCoy to bridge." The comm sounded before I pressed the button.

"McCoy here."

"Spock is bringing down Sulu to be checked out. He has been acting very odd. Brandishing a rapier and claiming to protect the fair maiden, Uhura." I could tell he was holding a chuckle back momentarily.

"Alright, I wanted to speak to Spock anyhow."

"Okay. Oh and be on the lookout for Chekov. Our little Russian boy is running around making a nuisance of himself. He was last sense by Scottie in engineering."

"Yes, Jim." I clicked the comm off and headed to prep a couple of beds for our crew members.

I caught Chapel bending over to get a few things and a few naughty tempting thoughts raced through my head. I shook it off as I snapped to attention. It was nothing that couldn't be taken care of later. I busied myself while we waited. I stiffened slightly as Chapel came up behind me and ran her hands tauntingly around my torso.

"Chapel." I let out a bit huskier then I meant to.

She just nipped at my neck in response. I stepped away from her. It'd never felt so difficult to pry her hands away. She pouted and stepped forward. Before I had to fend her off again, Spock stepped in carrying Sulu.

"Good god man, what did you do to him?"

"It was only a Vulcan neck pinch. No harm was done. It will be wise to tie him to the bed though. He was unwilling to cooperate and I doubt he will be when he wakes up."

I helped him place the helmsmen on the bed and strap him down. As I did so the computer nearby dinged softly indicating an email. I nodded to Chapel who grudgingly worked the computer.

"It's the information on the blood sample we sent earlier. It says the effects are similar to that of alcohol." She turned in her chair. "They're already working on a solution. All we can do now is wait."

"Messing with our inhibitions. That makes a lot of sense." I lifted my eyebrow as I thought about it.

"May I use your office Doctor?" Spock asked.

I studied him. He looked a little pained. as though he was holding something back. I nodded and lead the way. Chapel followed close behind. Worry filled her face but there was a glint of something in her eye.

Once we arrived, I sat in my chair behind the desk. Chapel sat on the edge of the cot I kept in my office. Spock lingered by the door with his back to us, contemplating something. He hit a button on the panel next to it and the faint sound of the locking mechanism fell into space.

"Spock?" I asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head before letting out a sigh. Chapel gasped loudly and my eyes widened. She was at his side before I could even get around the desk. He turned into her arms and I saw the tears he was fighting stream down his face. I helped her move him to the cot which he seemed to collapse into. He began murmuring softly into the pillow.

"Spock…" Chrissie said softly.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her I loved her." He turned to look her in the eyes.

"Your mother?" She asked and he just nodded. "Don't worry hun; I'm positive she knew it all along."

"She should be alive, not me." Fresh tears fell.

"Don't blame yourself." She rubbed his back.

"And I need to cut it off with Nyota." Both Chrissie and I straightened involuntary.

"Now why would you go and do that?" I huffed out.

"I do not love her as more than a friend. She needs to be free to see other people. Besides she herself seems to be interested in someone else. I have no idea who yet though."

"I'm in love with her." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I clapped my hand over my mouth uselessly, mumbling sorry through them.

"I could tell Leonard." Chrissie looked up at me, a smile on her face. "You don't have to apologize to me. I've been in love with the captain since the academy."

"I am not offended either McCoy. She would be better off with someone like you. She needs the emotion that I cannot seem to give her. I can see it in her eyes." He lay back on the cot, breathing deep.

I just stared at the two. I didn't know what to say. My deepest emotion had just been spilled. Of course so had Spock's and Chrissie's. I grabbed her in a hug, slight tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Of course I felt hers through my shirt not long after. I rubbed her back, before pulling away and kissing her forehead.

She grabbed my face and kissed my square on the lips. All else seemed to fade away as her lust filled body grinded hungrily against mine. Deep in the dark recesses of my mind I heard my own voice say we shouldn't, that it was the virus going around but I was silenced as another set of hands came around her shoulders and settled on mine. I faintly registered the green tint of Spock's skin as Chrissie pressed harder into me if that was even possible. I bumped against the wall as my hands roamed over skin, not caring whose it was.

This virus was going to be the death of me.

* * *

I watched the other two gather their wits before heading out of my office. I ran my hand through my hair, mentally and physically exhausted. There was a knock on my door, snapping me to the present.

"Come in" I called out.

"The formula is ready doctor." M'Benga stated as he entered. "I've already had my shot and given Spock and Chapel their shots before coming here."

"Thank you. But I assume we still have a whole ship to do?" I said as he stuck the hypo to my neck.

"Yes sir. I wanted to suggest just having the staff sent out around the ship. It would be quicker."

"I'll start with the bridge. You take engineering. Send Chapel to the labs."

We headed our respective ways. I glance at Chapel as she headed to another turbo lift. She avoided my gaze. I slung my medical bag over my shoulder and stepped into the lift. I felt so directionless, lost in my empty thoughts. I tried to focus on the task on hand though. The serum hadn't fully taken affect yet.

The doors slid open and the noise of a hectic bridge filled the air. Sulu argued with M'Ress, trying to get her to leave the helm alone before she sent us spiraling and Spock was just pinching shoulders. I smirked and appreciated the help. Then my eyes came across the strangest sight I think I'd seen in awhile.

Uhura and Kirk had their heads together, whispering quickly to one another. They instantly fell quite as I approached, squashing the lump that had gathered in my throat. Without saying much more I snapped the hypo to first Kirk's neck then Uhura's. My eyes lingered on hers for a moment. They sparkled so beautifully.

Peeling my eyes away, I began to tend to the others. Spock approached and we both tensed. I didn't even have to look at him to know he wanted to offer his help with the hypos. I handed him a handful of hypos, avoiding skin contact. Recent events still course through my mind. I knew we would have to discuss them once this day had quieted itself. As if reading my thoughts he nodded. I lifted my eyebrow.

*Not now.* washed into my mind and I nearly dropped my hypo.

* * *

I paced the private rec room, impatient for none other than Spock. He remained on the bridge long after his shift was over. Chapel sat in a chair, her hands twisted in her hair. I felt her confusion try to overwhelm me but I fought it back. I wanted to snap at her but I knew it wouldn't help.

Finally I sighed and joined her at the table, taking her hand in mine. She looked up, her eyes bloodshot from the days exhaustion. I attempted to give her a smile but it came out as more of a grimace. We both stood a fraction of a second before the doors swished open.

"I apologize," were the first words out of his mouth.

"What happened, Spock?" I asked as Chrissie fell back into the chair.

"I lost control…earlier." He spoke softly and I had to lean in to hear him.

"What exactly did you lose control of?" I stepped closer to him and my anger began to flare.

"Please Doctor…Leonard, control your temper. It will only hinder the situation more." He lifted a hand to his temple and a soft cry escaped Chrissie behind me.

"It's rather hard for me to think when I have two other people in my head!" I spat out through clenched teeth.

"It was not my intention to meld us, Leonard." He stated as he wrapped his arms around his back.

Chrissie let out another cry, louder than before and my body just seemed to shut down.

* * *

**New chapter! Yay! **

**I'm uncertain about this chapter. It feels off. It's not exactly how I wanted this chapter to go but I like the twist I added at the end. It suprised me when it popped out of my head. **

**I may/may not make a lemony oneshot of the office scene. I dunno yet. I do want to then again I think the story is perfectly fine without it.**

**Can ya guess what the captian and nyota were discussing? Cookies for right answers!**

**Until next time, ****review, alert, compliment, flame, and/or lurk.**

**TnK**


	8. Chapter 9

I am looking for a co-author to perhaps help me finish this story. I really don't want to leave this story hanging, but I have no idea for the ending which is impeding my ability to write. IF you are intrested, just PM me. we can discuss it more there.

Thank you,

Trey


End file.
